


VID: What John (really) is to Sherlock

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/"><b>sherlockbbc</b></a></span>, <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://drinkingcocoa.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://drinkingcocoa.livejournal.com/"></a><b>drinkingcocoa</b> asked for an icon with: <em>Happy or enlightened-looking John with the words "'Hostage'. Yes, that works." What a relief it must have been to find the right word after two seasons of "I'm not his date," "we're not together," "PA?" and all that.</em></p><p>Sadly I don't icon, but the idea would not leave, so I ended up with a quick'n'dirty vid instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: What John (really) is to Sherlock

Credit to [](http://drinkingcocoa.livejournal.com/profile)[**drinkingcocoa**](http://drinkingcocoa.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and thanks to [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/) for giving it a look over.


End file.
